


Golden Age

by therune



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The menace of the ruthless Daleks returns, and there is only one person who can save the day: the Doctor! His cape flutters in the breeze, his bulging muscles holding promises of strength and might, and somewhere, at some point, things have gone very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Age

_"Oh no, it's the evil Daleks! Who will save us now?"_

_And while the plague of the ruthless Daleks - heartless monsters encased in unforgiving metal - descends upon the people of New Metropolis, there is just one question to be heard. "Where is the Doctor?"_

_The brigadier risks his life by fighting his way to the Doctor's TARDIS - the Transdimensional Arsenal of Royal Destructive Invincible Sorcery. While around him, war rages, lasers are being fired and people scream, he drags himself into the one safe haven._

_"Doctor," he calls out, "Doctor!"_

_Where is he? Where is that dashing hero; that magnificent man; the fearless, the daunting, the courageous and brave hero, champion of New Metropolis?_

_And then, there is silence, just for one second. The battle seems to stand still. The universe takes a deep breath. And like lightning, the Doctor comes! He flies, leaving behind a trail of gold. He soars through the sky like the gods themselves._

_"Fear not, citizens of New Metropolis," he says, his voice inspiring hope and confidence, "I, the Doctor have returned!"_

_"Oh no, not him! We thought you trapped in the wasteland of Mediocrity. How did you manage to escape?" ask the Daleks, suddenly fearful._

_"I'll explain later," the Doctor says with a grin full of blendingly white teeth. The sun shines on his golden locks. "Now, Daleks, be gone!"_

_He swoops from the sky, like an avenging angel, his wondersome powers turning the Daleks into dust and rust as he commands the force of time itself._

_The battle is won and the Doctor lands. His cape, a beautiful mix of all colors and patterns continues to ripple, moved by an invisible breeze._

_"Thank you, Doctor," the people say and cheer. They start singing while the Doctor smiles his handsome smile._

_"Please, I was just doing my job."_

At this point, Peri loses it and starts laughing.

"Peri!" admonished the Doctor.

"But, this is brilliant! And look, that's you on the cover."

The Doctor huffs but takes the book - flimsy excuse for literature - and turns it around. He turns red and starts shouting, cursing the publisher, the author and the artist in equal measures and increasingly long and colorful insults.

The man on the cover has blond locks, a body like Arnold Schwarzenegger and he wears red underwear over yellow-striped tights. And his cape looks like the Doctor's coat, just with a ridiculous collar.

The Doctor's irritation makes Peri laugh even more, which irritates the Doctor even more. Eventually, they decide to pay the creators of this "Tales of Time"-comic a visit.


End file.
